FMA Kitties Invade My Life
by Fiore-the-Dragoness
Summary: The two cats disappeared into the alley and I walked down the street towards the supermarket. All I thought was: this is gonna be a looong week… but maybe I'll see them again… It's not every day you meet talking anime cats who happen to live next to you…
1. Chapter 1

FMA Kitties Invade My Life

By Fiore-the-Dragoness

Okay! Welcome to whomever stumbled across my story! This is my first story and, hopefully, I will get good reviews from it… This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to make into a full-sized story! Please enjoy it! Also, please review and any and all flames will be used to make s'mores with!

Anyway, *ahem* presenting! My first story! (Well, after the disclaimer…)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, though I wish I did… Kudos to the person(s) who did the FMA kitties… I wish I owned them too… If you haven't seen the pics, you should go check them out on Photobucket dot com. I only own my character, her brother, and her parents.

**Edited on 6/23/13**

"'Kat, can you get some groceries for me?' Oh yeah, sure Mom, it's only six in the morning…" Okay, so I was kidding about the time… In my defense, it was six AM for me… I grumbled to myself as I dragged myself out the door and into the humid June air. I grumbled some more as I walked by the alley that separated our house from the house next door.

"What was that for?"

"'Cuz he was bothering me!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. _What… was… that…?_

"Brother! Come back and apologize!"

"No way, Jose!"

"Brother!"

"NO!"

At this point, a small gold colored cat walked out of the alley and sat down. Another cat made entirely of metal followed him out. I facepalmed and told myself that it was morning. (If I get up too early, I will swear up and down that I hallucinate…) Apparently, the gold cat heard me…

"I know just how you feel…"

"Okay…" I whispered under my breath. "Now my imaginary cats can talk… joy… again, too early in the morning…"

"Hey! We're as real as you are," the gold spoke again.

"Brother speaks the truth," said the metal one.

Okay… I was officially creeped out… "Well! Thanks for the talk guys, but I've gotta go… and get stuff… in the freaking morning…"

The gold cat spared me a glance. "See ya, and by the way… what's your name?"

"I'm Katherine Snow."

The gold cat nodded. "I'm Edward Elric, but just call me Ed."

The metal cat nodded too. "I'm his little brother, Alphonse Elric, but just Al will do nicely."

"Okay… So you… cats are Ed and Al Elric… (Both cats nodded their assent at this statement) If I didn't know any better I would say that you two are the Ed and Al that live in Central..."

"Yep! That's us!" Al piped up.

Ed gave me a sideways look and I truly wished that I knew what was running through his mind…

My eyebrows rose. "But… why are you two… you know… here… and as cats…"

"Not quite sure…" They chorused.

For the first time, I looked at them closer. Al was, obviously, a completely metal cat. He had a bigger-looking body and stubby legs, making him appear heavier than he probably was. Al was also a bigger cat than Ed, obviously. Al really only had a stump for a tail and his glowing, red eyes kinda creeped me out a little.

Ed was, like I said earlier, a golden colored cat. He still had both of his automail limbs. His eyes were still gold but… his eyes were very human... for a cat, that is. Ed still had his trademark hairstyle: long bangs and a braid. His coat still hung cape-like around his neck and down his back. Ed also had a rather bushy tail.

"Fullmetal, where are you!" I peeked around the side of the building and saw a lean black cat with white gloves slinking around the alley.

"Is that Roy Mustang?" I asked.

Ed simply raised an *eyebrow* and glanced at me. "Yep... Wait… how did you…?"

I cut Ed off. "I'd better get going… It was nice meeting you two."

"You're welcome," Al replied.

"Brother, we had better get going… the Colonel looks pretty mad…"

"Okay! Jeeze Al! I'm coming!" The two cats disappeared into the alley and I walked down the street towards the supermarket. All I thought was: _this is gonna be a looong week… but maybe I'll see them again… It's not every day you meet talking anime cats who happen to live next to you…_

The next day I went out around the same time and peeked into the alley. A big silver mound launched itself from a trashcan onto my face.

"You came back!" Al joyfully cried.

"Yeah…" I replied while extracting myself from metal paws. "I wondered how you were getting on… wait… where's Ed?"

Cue Ed leaping onto the garbage can. "Present."

"Where do you live, Kat?" Al asked. I put down Al and simply pointed to the building on the left of where we now were. Al was ecstatic.

"Brother! Kat's our neighbor!"

"Really?" Wow… Ed's ears actually perked up as he asked that...

"Yep… So, I was wondering… How many of you guys are here, anyway?"

"Well…" Al started. "There is brother and I, the Colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Winry."

"You know…" Ed started. I really didn't like this look that Ed had… "Yesterday… how did you know Colonel Bastard…?"

I involuntarily flinched. _Oh dear… _I thought. _How am I going to get out of this one…? _I sighed.

"Well…"

"Fullmetal," with a crash, Roy Mustang literally leapt onto the scene. "Where have you two… why hello there, gorgeous!" Roy had finally noticed me and switched to womanizer mode. Was I actually pretty to him…?

"Um… hello," I replied. I had no idea whatsoever how to deal with him… Somehow Roy had taken hold of my hand and was… stroking it… He was looking at me as if we were the only two living things on the planet at the time. He was also saying something about dinner and candles and other random stuff… If it wasn't odd enough that a cat was trying to court a human, I don't know what is! I shot repetitive 'help me' looks at the brothers but both seemed to be in shock. At this point Riza literally flew onto the scene and tackled Roy off the trashcan…

_Thank you very much, Riza!_ I thought in relief.

She was now chewing the poor guy out from behind the trashcan. I turned to Ed and Al but sent looks over my shoulder to where the two cats now were arguing.

"Well… With that odd occurrence out of the way… my mom apparently found the lot of you and wants to… ah…"

Al seemed to catch on. "Invite us in?"

"That's the gist… but she also wanted you to… stay with us… if you wanted to…" I stopped before I made this bad conversation get worse.

"I think it sounds great!" Al cheerily replied. "Right Brother?"

"Uh… yeah sure…"

"I'll go ask the others! Wait here please!"

In no time at all Al was back and leading a band of cats toward Ed and me. Ed still seemed to be in shock from the Roy incident… We all walked to my house. (I was carrying Ed because he didn't seem to want to move.) Al amazingly even got Roy and Riza to quit fighting and come with us! I was excited, to say the least. Ed finally got over the "Incident" (I'm going to call it that now) and told me to put him down, I happily obliged because he needed brushed horribly. He shot a look over his shoulder and walked away. Humph! I decided to ignore Ed and talked to Al instead. We got to the door of my house and I stopped the entourage of furries.

"Okay, before I let you all in, I need to set some ground rules… okay?" Ed muttered something and I shot him a death glare. He shut up, thankfully.

"First, no roughhousing in the house because my mom would kill me, and I, in turn, would kill whichever one(s) of you who started it. Got it?" All five nodded their heads in agreement. "Good! Second, I want none of you talking to other members of my family, they think that you all are just cats, and personally, I want it to stay that way. Third, there is to be no cussing, please!" I shot a pointed look at Ed who ignored me. "I will add or lengthen rules as needed, 'kay?" Cue nodding. "Alright, I welcome you to the Snow family!" I dramatically flung the door open, and all assembled rushed inside. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen to get some food for myself and our new guests.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! For those of you who actually like this story, thank you so, so much! Please stay with me, it will get better! Promise! Please review and any and all flames will be used to burn Roy's paperwork!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or the original FMA kitties. I only own Kat, her brother, and her parents._

**Edited on 6/23/13**

Chapter 2

Crazy Cats Plus My Crazy Family Equals Pure Madness

My mom walked into the house with a bang, literally. She flung the door open and said door smacked into the wall. I was still in the kitchen trying to figure out what Ed, Al, and Co. would eat. I almost jumped about a foot in the air. Mom walked into the kitchen and found me on top of the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get oxygen back into my lungs, what else?" I asked sarcastically.

"O…Kay, then. Well, your brother is off with friends and will come back later. It's just me and you here for the time being."

"And the new guests…" I reminded her.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Where are they, anyway?"

"Here, there, and everywhere. You know how cats are."

"I understand. Let me rephrase: where are some of them?"

"In the living room, on the couch…why…?" I asked.

"I just want to see how they're adjusting." Then she flounced out the door. Did I mention she was ditzy sometimes?

I gave up searching for food, resolving to ask the guests about what they wanted to eat later. I walked into the living room to find Mom stroking Ed, who, by the way, was peeved. I pretended to ignore the holes being drilled into the back of my head, and started to climb the stairs. As an afterthought, I told Mom that he really didn't like being petted and Ed gratefully flung himself off her lap and streaked upstairs. Mom just shook her head and looked at my open door. We had many cats in our lifetimes combined and we knew their ways. This was nothing new to us. I continued up the last couple steps and walked into my bedroom to find Roy and Riza softly bickering on my bed and Ed and Al talking on the floor. As soon as I walked in, Ed and Al stopped and looked at me expectantly. I just partially shut my door behind me, leaving room for cats to squeeze in, and asked what they wanted.

Ed grunted and stalked into the adjoining bathroom. I plunked down on my bed and shook my head at the retreating figure. Al jumped up beside me.

"He'll come around, Kat, you'll see."

"I'll take your word for it, Al."

"Hey! How'm I supposed to use the toilet, anyway? I have paws, not hands!" I sighed and went to help Ed with his dilemma.

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm kinda brain dead. Gomenasai! I'll try to post a bigger one next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Please review and any and all flames will be used to burn Roy's paperwork!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or the original FMA kitties. (Though I wish I did…) I only own Kat and her family._

Chapter 3

Dilemma

Edited on 6/23/13

After helping Ed with the toilet problem, we made our way back into the bedroom. Ed curled up on a cushion I had randomly thrown on the ground and forgotten about sometime before and sighed comfortably. I looked at all the people-turned-cats present and then at my poor excuse for a room. It was a small affair that was currently messy from this morning's impromptu rush to make sure all that happened yesterday wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

Clothes were thrown out of my bulging closet that was too small for most of my articles. Of course, I was looking for my special shirt, (you know, that one you only save for special days?) and it was crammed all the way in the back between a winter coat that I absolutely ADORED (*cough* sarcasm *cough*) and a sweatshirt. I only found it AFTER the deed was done. *Sigh* Yeah, that's how my mornings usually go…

"Well, what do you think?"

"Hnn?" I looked over at Riza who had apparently been asking me about something.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" Riza sighed.

"Honestly, you're as bad as Roy…"

"Are not!" Roy and I shouted simultaneously. We looked at each other for a moment and then glanced away, embarrassed.

"I rest my case." Riza replied, looking nonplussed. "But I was asking if you had any theories on how we possibly could re-attain our original forms."

"Hnn…" I thought hard for a while and said "I'll probably have to think on this more in the near future… but…"

"But… what?"

"Even if you all do attain your original forms again, how in the world are we going to get you all home?" Riza looked thoughtful for a while, then sighed.

"I have no idea…" I thought some more.

"Hey! What if… that is… when you all get your human bodies back…" Riza caught on, thankfully.

"We might possibly be sent back automatically? Perhaps… I must think on this some more." She announced, then walked downstairs.

"Hey…" I poked Roy "Where's Winry?" Roy groggily sat up, sidled over to me, and plopped down halfway over my lap.

"How should I know? Go ask Ed or Al."

"Well…I obviously can't do that now, since I happen to have a black ball of fur on my lap now." Roy smirked and leaned further in, settling himself for a catnap. I sighed and picked up a book nearby. This was going to be interesting, all right.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please review and any and all flames will be used to burn Roy's paperwork!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or the original FMA kitties. (Though I wish I did…) I only own Kat and her family._

Chapter 4

The Toaster Incident

AKA

The Problem with Wrenches

**Edited on 6/23/13**

I woke with a start. White and black covered my vision. I blinked and lifted my book off my face. Roy was currently lying on my stomach, looking smug. I sighed, having completely forgotten him. I suppose I must have fallen asleep…yay. I was about to ask Roy just how long I had been out for when a loud **BOOM **rocked the windows and Roy and I on the bed. We looked at each other, Roy calmly climbed off my stomach, and I calmly marked my place in the book and placed it on the bed. I started to speed walk (that's a walk that's almost a run, for those who don't know) when a black missile launched itself off the bed and onto my shoulder. I looked at the smirking Roy for a moment before continuing my way downstairs.

"Fine, Roy, but hold on because I'm gonna need to find out what that was and you falling off won't stop me at all. You'd better not claw me either." He grunted a response and soon he was barely holding on as I tromped down the stairs.

Mom was nowhere to be found, thank goodness. She'd probably have a cow at all the damage that was in the kitchen. The refrigerator door was open, the toaster was in bits and pieces, and the mixer was on full blast. At my feet were: one slightly singed lemon yellow cat with a pink bandana on its head, looking sheepish, one metallic cat who was currently trying to get all the ice off his whiskers, and one golden yellow cat who was absolutely drenched in…

"Is that milk?"

"Yes, unfortunately…" Ed whispered.

He tried to lick his fur, but, upon remembering what he was drenched in, decided otherwise and put his paw back down. I sighed then reached back and detached Roy from where he had been bravely clinging from my neck.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Thanks for not gouging my neck and sorry for the bumpy ride. You okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I…I think so. Just a bit dizzy, that's all. Oh please don't put me down!"

I stopped bending down. *Sigh.* "Fine."

All at once, Winry began explaining. "I…I'm sorry! Al wanted to know what that thing was," (she pointed at the fridge) "so Ed transmuted the door open and then, when Al had gotten inside, the door shut! Ed was surprised and leaped onto the counter where he hit that thing" (she was now gesturing at the blender) "and it started up! It…"

"I'm covered in cow vomit!" Ed wailed.

Winry wasn't done, though. "Y…Yeah and I was curious what that thing was-" (she now pointed to what was left of the toaster) "-and when I was…"

"Tinkering?" I filled in with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah! It went boom! I'm so, so sorry, Kat!"

"I-it's okay, Winry... I just have to explain what happened to her and she will get a new toaster. Most of the food in the fridge had been in there for a while so it probably had to be replaced anyway. As for the blender…as far as I'm concerned, one less carton of milk is a blessing."

Ed smirked at the last comment, then looked himself over again. "But…how'm I gonna get this stuff off?"

"I guess you'll have to get a bath."

Ed's face fell. "I should've known."

I shook my head as I carried a dripping, morose Ed to the bathtub as Winry and Roy laughed.

Al just shook his head. "Brother…"

Author's Note: Just a short thank you to all who have been kind to read, review, and ask questions about me and my story! As thanks, I made this chapter just a little longer, for your enjoyment. I'll try to post every once in a while, but please bear with me if I'm gone for longer than expected. (Like over summer break… I'm cursed with dial-up…) But anyway, please continue to review, and have a happy New Year! (Sorry, I know it's belated, but I had to say it.) Woot! 2013! See you next chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Please review and any and all flames will be used to burn Roy's paperwork!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or the original FMA kitties. (Though I wish I did…) I only own Kat and her family._

Chapter 5

A Dramatic Father Appears!

AKA

The Aftermath of the Toaster Incident

**Edited 6/23/13**

_**BANG! **_ "I'm home!"

I inwardly winced. That poor wall…always getting hit. I had finally cleaned up all of the broken toaster and the black sooty marks from the walls, floor, and ceiling (I have NO idea how they got there), cleaned off all the cats in question, and was now looking at the broken pieces of the toaster and thinking of a way to slowly break (pardon the pun) the news to whomever came in. Considering that I had heard my father, I now had part of an answer. But… would he explode like the toaster, or would he take it in stride?

"Hey, anyone home?"

"Kitchen," I yelled back.

"I was beginning to…where's the toaster?"

"…Right here…" I stepped aside and gestured toward the pile of metallic parts on the kitchen counter.

"How…?"

Here goes nothing… "Well, I'm not totally sure, to be honest…" What? Did you think I would actually tell that part? And look crazier than I already am, in front of my dad, no less? You're nuts! "I was up in my room, sleeping, when there was a BOOM coming from the kitchen. I woke up and ran down here to investigate. The toaster was like this and there were scorch marks everywhere. I just got done cleaning those when you came home."

"Okay… That's really what happened…?" Insert nodding here "I'm going back out…"

"What for?"

"To get a toaster, what else?"

"Oh… Okay. Later…Oh! What do I do with these?" I pointed towards the metallic pile.

"Toss 'em," he says nonchalantly. "What're we gonna do with a pile of metal? Save as many nuts and bolts and screws as you can, though. I might just use them." Then Dad sauntered out the door.

One 'rent down, one to go…whoopee.

"I'm back! Kat? Where'd you go?"

"Kitchen." Yeah, here we are again. She just missed my Dad by five minutes.

"Where's the toaster?"

"Well…

…

"And that's what happened."

"…Good riddance. I never liked that toaster, anyway. I assume he's getting another?"

"Yep."

"Good… Here Kitty, Kitty! Where are you!"

Then she flounced away. I pitied the poor cat that she found.

"There you are!"

"Meow? MEOW!"

And there went Roy. The poor cat. I almost felt sorry for him…almost. At least she didn't explode (okay, I meant that one) when she found out about the toaster. I dumped all of the pieces into a nearby trash bag and lugged all of it out to the dumpster. These cats were going to be the end of me, for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please review and any and all flames will be used to burn Roy's paperwork!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or the original FMA kitties. (Though I wish I did…) I only own Kat and her family._

Chapter 6

Roy's Predicament

AKA

The Case of Riza's Disappearing Gun

**Edited 6/23/13**

Later, I was in the kitchen with a half-finished plate of dinner. (Consisting of eggs, bacon, ham, and a piece of buttered toast.) _I know I can't eat the rest of this. _I walked into my parent's bedroom (they were watching some old black and white movie on TCM) and asked whether either of them would eat the rest. When asked why, I said: "My appetite has failed me. I can't eat it all."

"OH the HORROR!" exclaimed my Dad (did I mention he was theatrical?) who was holding his hand to his forehead (like they do in dramas). "I suppose that I can eat it…"

I just handed it over and went upstairs. I was used to this by now. Roy was, as usual, on the bed.

"Oh, I am surely going to die, now…" he wailed. "Hawkeye will surely kill me!"

"What's all this?"

Roy jumped about a foot in the air. "Don't DO that! I'm already riled up enough as it is!"

"Why are you 'riled up' as you put it?" I asked genially.

"I lost Riza's prized pistol! That's why! She's gonna kill me…" he said as he paced. "It won't be quick, either…." He collapsed on my lap dramatically, sobbing "I'm gonna DIE! I'm gonna die…"

"Ah…well…" I awkwardly patted him on the back. "I…I'll help if you quit crying!"

"Really?" he looked up at my reddened face and I shook my head in a jerky affirmative. "Oh, THANK YOU!" He launched back into my lap with more force than before, almost sending me onto my back.

"Alright, alright! Now, where did you lose it? Retrace your steps."

"Well…let's see…I woke up here and Hawkeye entrusted her gun to me not long after. Then there was the toaster incident, and Ed and I quarreled some…"

"Wait. Was the gun still there after the toaster incident?"

"Yes, yes it was…but, come to think of it, it wasn't there after Ed left…"

"We have our culprit, then. Let's go get him and bother him until he tells us where he put it!"

Roy, being the stinker he was, jumped up onto my shoulders and yelled, "Charge!" as I quickly bounded down the steps. We soon found Ed and I threatened that I would find some milk and make him drink it if he didn't tell us where we hid the gun.

"Okay!" he finally yelled after I found the gallon of milk hidden in the fridge…and threatened some more. "It's under the bed in your room, Kat…"

I tucked a protesting Ed under my arm, plucked a smirking Roy off the countertop, and ran full tilt up the stairs again. We found the gun right where Ed said it would be…the stinker. I yawned. "Alright, I think it's time for bed. You two stay up here, be civil to each other, and I'll inform the others, okay?" I waited for two affirmatives (one readily given, the other more reluctant) and I walked out of the bedroom.

Authors Note: Hello! Thank you for keeping with the story. I decided to be nice and post two chapters this time! …Okay… I got bored, so what? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed them! To think that was just day one! This is quickly becoming a crackfic, I think. PLEASE review! I'll try to keep posting, but they may be rather irregular at times, so bear with me! See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

_Please review and any and all flames will be used to burn Roy's paperwork!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or the original FMA kitties. (Though I wish I did…) I only own Kat and her family._

Chapter 7

The Homework Incident

AKA

Roy's Paper Problem

_The Next Afternoon…_

"Oh, I'm sooo tired!" I flopped down on the bed. I knew I had homework, and that I really needed to be doing it, but…I was just so darned tired! I sat back up groggily and meandered over to my desk, backpack dragging behind me. I worked on all my first-day assignments and the first loathed math paper of the year. I was on the last problem when Roy, the smug cretin, made an appearance.

"Hey! You're home!" He said, leaping up onto the desk. He glanced at my paper. "What are you doing!?"

"Homework... Lovely, isn't it?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yuck!"

"My thoughts exactly."

We stared at each other out of the corners of our eyes and blinked.

"_Pfft!"_

"Ha! Ha, ha, ha!"

_THUNK!_

(Normal POV)

Roy's eyes widened drastically.

"Ahh! Kat! Wake up!"

The sleeping girl just snored and turned her head away from the bright halo of light emitted from the desk lamp.

Roy limply sighed and turned away from the sight only to spot the papers. On the ground. Roy hiccupped and something in his dark and soulful eyes changed. Pupils dilated to a small dot of pure madness, Roy cackled and leapt off the desk.

…

Roy grinned and sauntered to the middle of the floor before collapsing happily with a small _*Burp* _and a contented sigh before his head hit the floor. Roy slept instantaneously and deeply.

Oooh… Baaad kitty!

Roy: What! It was paper! And you were _working_ on that blight of a…"

_Riza creeps up silently while Roy is still ranting._

Riza: "Bang."

_Roy gets a scared look and keels over._

_Riza smirks and trots away, humming 'We Are the Champions' softly to herself._

Me: O_O

Well, since that…episode is over, I'd like to propose a challenge of anyone who happens to be reading this…I don't even know if it's an actual 'story' in my eyes now… Anyhow! Send me ideas! I'm running out, and I'd like to get some more funny in before the plot turns just a little (a smidge, really) more serious…wish me luck, folks! :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Please review and any and all flames will be used to torch Roy's paperwork!_

_Disclaimer: I just own Kat and her family…plus two more characters that'll be introduced today. Nothing else belongs to me._

Chapter 8

The Aftermath

AKA

The Horrific Day at School

Edited on 6/23/13

_The Next Morning…_

_*Beep, beep, beep, beep.*_

The half-asleep girl jerked to semi-awareness. _Morning…already…?_ She groggily got up from the horrible sleeping position she had been in at her desk. Not bothering to turn off her flickering lamp, she trudged towards the bathroom to get her morning routine started.

Just as she had gone halfway across the floor, she slipped, faceplanting soundly. Snoring drifted upwards from the prone form lying face down on the floor. Then came the cats. They slunk semi-silently from the landing where they had been sleeping soundly.

"Is she okay?" asked Al nervously. "I hope she's not hurt…"

"Nah," replied Ed, waving a paw dismissively. "She's just not quite awake yet."

Just then, she was pounced upon, which drove her into wakefulness again. "_Groan…_"

"C'mon! Its morning, sleepyhead!" yelled Roy into her ear.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs 'n bakey!" Everybody looked at Al. "What? It's somethin'… Mom used to say…" He trailed off wistfully, obviously lost in memories.

Everybody else sweatdropped.

Finally, in the midst of all the commotion, the girl crawled/slid toward the bathroom and slammed into the door. She groaned, adjusted her trajectory, and finally got into the shower, clothes still on.

All assembled shook their heads and slunk off in various directions.

**(20 minutes later)**

"AAAUGH! I'm LAAATEEE!"

I bustled through the room, throwing on clothes and shoes, briefly pausing in front of the mirror to ascertain that I was decent, and made a beeline toward my desk. I grabbed my backpack and looked for homework that I knew I'd have to get done at school.

"Where is it!?"

Roy slunk up beside me. "What are you talking about?"

I whirled on him. "The homework that was just here last night!"

He looked sheepish. My eyes narrowed.

"Roy," I asked, strangely calm, "what did you do?"

"I…ah…ate it…?" He glanced at me, then returned to studying his paws.

"You…ate it." I flopped on the bed. "I'm gonna die. Put some lilies on my grave, please. Don't forget me too soon… I'm too young! WHYYYYY!?" Tears leaked onto the bedspread.

"Honey," mom had heard my conniption fit and come to check on me. "What's wrong?"

I sniffled. "Oh, nothing really, except the cat ate my homework…"

"Oh dear…"

_Oh dear is right…_ I thought. _How am I supposed to explain this to the math teacher?_

"Well, I'll go and explain to the teacher what happened. You missed the bus anyway, so I'd have to take you anyhow."

I turned and abruptly hugged this absolute angel of goodness and thumped down the stairs.

Riza, hidden under the bed, shook her head and finally realized why Kat and Roy got along so well. _Same panic attacks and everything…good grief…_

**Eight periods later…**

"Freedom! Oh, I thought Miss F would have my head because I didn't have my homework!"

"Yeah, no kidding! I thought you were a goner for sure, girl!" yelled Lilly, one of my two best friends. Lilly was currently dressed for cheerleading practice and had her ever-present cellphone in hand. "Where's Alexandria? Do you know?"

"No idea. Should we wait?"

"We don't have to! Hey, Alexandria! Ooverr heeeerrreee!"

The shy girl finally made her way over to us. Alexandria and I had been best friends since Kindergarten. It was odd that Lilly (sometimes called Sunshine) had "made friends with" two of the more quiet kids in our class, and, originally, we didn't think we'd like this bubbly and hyper cheerleader. As Lilly yammered on about the things that had happened today and boys, Alexandria and I shared a knowing look. After she had finally come up for air, she was looking at me. What had just happened?

"Um…sure…?" I gave it a shot. Lilly looked pleased, beamed at us, and said goodbye over her shoulder, flouncing over to the football field for her practice. I looked to Alexandria pleadingly. She sighed, and relayed the question again.

"She asked you for permission to come over to your house to see "what was going on" and the new cats of yours. I breathed a longsuffering sigh.

"Please tell me you're coming too?"

She smiled a little. "I'll ask Dad and see what I can do. Expect me at 4:00, okay?"

I smiled at her gratefully, and we parted ways.

Unfortunately, my calm dissipated as I crossed the threshold of home. Luckily, I found Riza and tasked her with finding and rounding up as many cats as she could find for a meeting. Then I told mom what was going down and we went on a cleaning spree. By the time we were done, it was 2:00 and we had a little time to rest before they came over. Oh boy, this would be fun…

Okay! Sorry this took so long, but I have a big thank you going out to RockinRockerChic221. Virtual hugs 'n chocolate! ^w^ Check out this Chic's beautifully written stories, too, lovely readers! :D

On another note; the line "wakey, wakey, eggs 'n bakey" comes from this adorable webcomic that I stumbled across. It's called Nemu Nemu & involves two adorable (and magical) stuffed pups, two Japanese schoolgirls, and lots of fun/mayhem! It's adorable and entertaining! Check it out!

Thanks for sticking with me, and I'll see about the next chapter. Trying my hardest, Fiore signing off! Later, folks! ^_^


End file.
